WWT Channels War
Channels War is a PPV of World Wrestling Television. It's on November week 4. In every event, except for the first one, there have been a Wargames match, also known as a Television Games match. That tradition stopped at 2013. Channels War 2006 *'Invader Zim and Snap' (W/Misty) def. The Sand Boyz (Gaara and Kankurō) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Snap pinned Gaara after a Snappy Bomb *'Temari' def. Kin Tsuchi **Temari pinned Kin after the Fan *'Sandy Cheeks' def. Ember McLain (W/Spongebob Squarepants as a Special referee) and won the WWT Womens Championship **Sandy won the match after a backslide and a fast count *'Glass Cage match: Patrick Star' def. Kappa Mikey and won the WWT Television Championship **Patrick won the match after a PatSault through the glass table *'Danny Phantom' def. Chouji Akimichi **Danny pinned Chouji after a Ghost Slam. *'Shikamaru Nara, Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner' def. Spongebob Squarepants, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs **Shikamaru pinned Spongebob after a Shadowsault Channels War 2007 *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Ino after a Witch's Peak *'Kankurō' def. Timmy Turner and Patrick Star **Kankuro pinned Patrick after a String Pulling *'Kappa Mikey' def. Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Krabs after a Lylymu Splash *'Ember McLain' def. Sandy Cheeks **Ember pinned Sandy after a Rock'n'roll Cutter *'Invader Zim and Snap' def. Gaara and Chouji Akimichi and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Zim pinned Chouji after an Alien Spear while Kankuro attacked Gaara. *'Television Games match: Shikamaru Nara, Captain Youngblood and Danny Phantom' def. Spongebob Squarepants, Squidward Tentacles and Jimmy Neutron **Danny pinned Squidward after a Neutronic Blast from Jimmy. **Because Danny got the pin, he won a match against Shikamaru for the WWT World Title at End Show 2007 Channels War 2008 *'Ember McLain' def. Kin Tsuchi and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Kin after Youngblood interfered and exploded a camera on Kin's face. *'Snap' def. Chouji Akimichi (W/Ino) and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Snap pinned Chouji after a Snappy Bomb *'Ultimate X match: Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs' def. Timmy Turner and won the WWT X Division Championship **Both Squidward and Krabs took the title off the X and won the title. *'Dagget Beaver' def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) **Dagget pinned Zim after a Beaver Splash *'The Winners (Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch)' def. Patrick Star and Jimmy Neutron and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Norbert pinned Patrick after a Beaver Fever *'Television Games match: Gaara, Spongebob Squarepants and Shikamaru Nara' def. Captain Youngblood, Danny Phantom and Kankuro **Spongebob pinned Danny after a Spongy Edge **Because Spongebob got the pin, he won a match against Youngblood for the WWT World Title at End Show 2008 Channels War 2009 *'First Blood match: Jake Long' def. Sasquatch and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake made Sasquatch bleed with Barbed Wires. *'Shego' def. Lydia (W/Temari) and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Shego won when Lydia passed out of the Green Chokehold *'Danny Phantom' def. Patrick Star and retained the WWT Television Championship **Danny won the match after Kankurō and Shikamaru Nara attacked Patrick and after a Ghostsault **The loser of the match couldn't use the Moonsault anymore. *'Kappa Mikey' (W/Ino Yamanaka) def. Squidward Tentacles and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Squidward after a Lylymu Breaker *'Two out of three falls match: Skulker and Captain Youngblood' def. Chouji Akimichi and Mr. Krabs (W/Ino Yamanaka) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Krabs pinned Youngblood after a roll up **Youngblood and Skulker won the second fall by DQ after interference from Squidward Tentacles **Skulker pinned Chouji after a Sunset Flip *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Desire **Ino pinned Desire after a Brain Crusher *'Television Games match: Kankurō, Shikamaru Nara and Jimmy Neutron' def. Invader Zim, Snap and Dagget Beaver (W/Spongebob Squarepants as a special doorkeeper) **Jimmy pinned Invader Zim after a Neutronic Blast **Because Jimmy got the pin, he won a match against Zim for the WWT World Title at End Show 2009 Channels War 2010 *'Misty' def. Lydia **Misty pinned Lydia after a Sunset Flip *'Patrick Star and Truman X' def. The Cruiserweight Monsters (Chouji Akimichi and Timmy Turner) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Truman pinned Chouji after a Truman Jump **Before the match, Chouji attacked Patrick with a chair, taking him out, and during the whole match, Timmy was not at ringside. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Dagget Beaver and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Shikamaru pinned Dagget after a Big Splash *'Mr. Krabs' def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Krabs pinned Mikey after a Million Dollar Elbow *'Squidward Tentacles' def. Timmy Turner and retained the WWT National Championship **Squidward pinned Timmy after a Clarinet *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Kin Tsuchi and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Kin after a Brain Crusher *'Spongebob Squarepants' def. Sasquatch and won the WWT Television Championship **Spongebob pinned Sasquatch after a Spongy Edge *'Television Games match: Snap, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Gaara and Captain Youngblood' def. Danny Phantom, Shikamaru Nara, Kankurō, Skulker and Norbert Beaver. As a result, Snap won the WWT World Title **Snap pinned Danny after a Snappy Bomb Channels War 2011 *'Temari' def. Roll, Shego, and Fifi La Fume to retain the WWT Womens Championship **Temari pinned Shego after Ino hit her with a steel chair. *'Chouji Akimichi' def. Snap and won the WWT Television Championship **Chouji pinned Snap after a Banzai Drop. *'Norbert and Sasquatch' def. Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin), Zaku and Dosu and Neji Hyūga and Rock Lee and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Sasquatch pinned Dosu after a Sasquatch Elbow. *'Timmy Turner' def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Mikey after a Timmy Star. *'Eric Cartman' def. Squidward Tentacles (W/Mr. Krabs) and retained the WWT National Championship **Cartman pinned Squidward after a Big Splash. *Television champion Chouji Akimichi def. X division champion Timmy Turner to unify the X division title to the TV title. **Chouji pinned Timmy after a Small Package. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Captain Youngblood and Kankurō and retained the WWT World Championship **Shikamaru pinned Youngblood after a Strings Pulling from Kankuro. *'Team Patrick' (Patrick Star, Gaara of the Sand, Jake Long, Airnaruto45 and Dagget Beaver) def. The F-B-N (Danny Phantom, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Skulker and Wolfgang) in a Television Games match **Patrick pinned Danny after a PatGore. Channels War 2013 *'Neji Hyūga' def. Rock Lee and retained the WWT Television Championship **Neji pinned Lee after a Final Destination. **The match ended in a 20-minute time limit draw, and was in sudden death overtime. *'Snap' (W/Roll) def. Chouji Akimichi (W/Temari) **Snap pinned Chouji after a Snappy Bomb. *'The Angry Beavers (Norbert & Dagget)' def. Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship in a Street Fight **Dagget pinned Squidward after a Muscular Savior through a table. *'Kappa Mikey' def. Skulker **Mikey pinned Skulker after a Lylymu Breaker. *'Ember McLain' def. Gaz to retain the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Gaz after a chain shot from Lydia. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' def. T-N-T (Truman X and El Tigre) **Fuzzy pinned Truman after a Dixie Killer. *'Patrick Star' def. Kankurō **Patrick pinned Kankuro after a Pat Gore. *'Timmy Turner' def. Captain Youngblood, Gaara Of The Desert, Naruto Uzumaki, Wolfgang and Danny Phantom and retained the WWT World Championship in an Elimination Chamber match Elimination Chamber entrances and eliminations Channels War 2014 *'Mysterion' def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) **Mysterion pinned Zim after a Rise Of Mysterion. *'Sakura Haruno' def. Gaz © and won the WWT Womens Championship **Sakura pinned Gaz after a Cherry Blossom. *'Skulker' (W/Captain Youngblood) def. Squidward Tentacles (W/Mr. Krabs) **Skulker pinned Squidward after a Skulker Buster. *'Sai' def. Snap © and won the WWT Television Championship **The ref stopped the match after Snap was knocked out from a title shot, while was locked in Sai's Root. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' def. Timmy Turner in a Street Fight. **Fuzzy pinned Timmy after a Dixie Killer through the table. *'Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin)' def. The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Chris pinned Dagget after a BartDog from Bart. *'Patrick Star' © def. Naruto Uzumaki and retained the WWT World Championship **Patrick pinned Naruto after a SuperNova. *'The Shinobis (Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyugga, Chouji Akimichi, Dosu Kinuta and Zaku Abumi' def. Jake Long, Rock Lee, Danny Phantom, Gaara Of The Desert and Kankuro **Neji pinned Jake after a Roll Up. Channels War 2015 *'Gaz' © def. Misty (w/Invader Zim) and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Gaz pinned Misty after a Nightmare's World off the top rope. *'The Otonin (Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta)' (w/Kin Tsuchi) def. T-N-T (Truman X and El Tigre) © (w/Rommie) and Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Zaku pinned Bart after he whipped him into a Steel Chair which Kin held. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' (w/Freakshow) def. Rock Lee **Fuzzy pinned Lee after a Dixie Killer after Lee became distracted by Freakshow on the ring apron and Fuzzy attacked Lee from behind. *'Captain Youngblood' (w/Ember McLain) def. Jimmy Neutron in a No Holds Barred Match **Youngblood pinned Jimmy after Walk The Plank, after interference from Invader Zim, Skulker, Misty and Ember. *'Timmy Turner' © def. Snap and retained the WWT Television Championship **Timmy pinned Snap after he hit him with a chair and hit a Timmy Star. *'Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyugga, Chouji Akimichi, Eddy and Sai' def. Jake Long, Patrick Star, Dagget Beaver, Norbert Beaver and Gaara Of The Desert in an Eliminations Match. **Jake pinned Sai with the Dragon DDT after Chouji pushed Sai. **Eddy pinned Gaara with the Saviour Self after avoiding Bury In The Sand. **Shikamaru pinned Dagget with A Shadow Of Yourself. **Neji pinned Jake with the Dragon DDT after throwing Jake off the top as Jake was distracted by Chouji on the ring apron. **Chouji pinned Norbert by catching him in mid-air and hitting the Muscle Buster. **Patrick pinned Chouji with the Pat Gore. **Patrick pinned Eddy with the SuperNova. **Shikamaru pinned Patrick with Casting A Shadow after Patrick dropped Neji with the SuperNova, not realizing Neji made a blind tag to Shikamaru. *'Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sasquatch and the Heroes (Kappa Mikey and Mysterion' def. The Showdown (Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa and Clay Bailey) & the Bully's Authority (Wolfgang and Eric Cartman) in a Television Games match. **Raimundo submitted to a Hangman's Neckbreaker by Mr. Krabs. *'Naruto Uzumaki' © def. Danny Phantom and retained the WWT World Championship **Naruto pinned Danny with the Cursed Seal as Danny became distracted by Fuzzy Lumpkins, who came ringside during the closing moments of the contest. **After the bout, Fuzzy hit the Dixie Killer on Naruto, and then hit him with the title belt. Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's